1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed toward assemblies for the breaking or chopping of ice buildup on solid surfaces. More specifically, the invention is directed toward assemblies which provide a force enhancing structure to facilitate the breaking or chopping of ice.
2. Description of the Related Art
In locations of cold climates, and particularly during autumn and spring months, a significant problem arises when ice forms on walkways, driveways, roads, or other exterior thoroughfares. This problem may arise when, for example, an overnight snow is thawed during the day, and refreezes the following night. Such ice buildup can be quite hazardous, leading to slip and fall accidents, or loss of traction of vehicle tires. This particular melting of snow and refreezing into ice can create ice buildup that is stubbornly adhered to the underlying surface and quite difficult to remove.
At least one known method of removing such buildup requires repeated chopping, breaking, and/or scraping away at the buildup which can be a daunting task given how stubbornly a layer of ice may adhere to asphalt and concrete. It is an object of the present invention to provide an ice chopper assembly which more effectively removes layers of ice buildup from solid surfaces relative to the prior art.